Virtualization refers to the execution of a virtual machine by physical hardware and then running operating systems and applications on the virtual machine. The virtual machine may represent a least common denominator of hardware functionality or may represent a well-known configuration for which it is easy to prepare an operating system and applications. Many data centers use virtualization to be able to easily move a virtual machine to new physical hardware as resource requirements increase, for maintenance cycles, and to balance physical server loads. Virtualization is useful for many situations, but can also impose limitations that occur due to many virtual machines contending for the same resources (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), memory, and network interface card (NIC)).
Application virtualization provides a virtual environment at the level of a single application, isolating the application from the underlying OS similarly to the way a virtual machine isolates an OS from the underlying hardware. For example, an operating system may natively run some applications, while providing a virtual environment for running others. This may allow the operating system, for example, to run applications designed for a different operating system. Application virtualization blurs the distinction for the user between applications running natively in the host operating system and applications running in a virtual environment. For example, both types of applications may appear side by side in a taskbar or menu provided by the operating system shell. MICROSOFT Application Virtualization (App-V), for example, transforms applications into centrally managed virtual services that are not installed and do not conflict with other applications. In a physical environment, every application depends on its operating system (OS) for a range of services, including memory allocation, device drivers, and much more. Incompatibility between an application and its OS can be addressed by either server virtualization or presentation virtualization—but incompatibility between two applications installed on the same instance of an OS is solved by application virtualization.
Developers of application virtualization products often extend application virtualization subsystems within the product. For example, the developer may want to virtualize a part of the operating system that was not previously virtualized to increase application isolation. One example using a MICROSOFT WINDOWS system is adding support for virtualizing COM+. COM+ is an evolution of MICROSOFT Component Object Model (COM) and MICROSOFT Transaction Server (MTS). In existing application virtualization solutions, virtualization subsystems are tightly coupled with the product. In existing products, this coupling means that adding support for a new extension point like COM+ involves significant rework of the product. In addition, subsystem implementation involves significant expertise and understanding of operating system internals (not just subsystem-specific knowledge).